


The Way to a Man's Heart

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of silliness in response to Weekly Obbo prompts union/addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

Bodie grinned contentedly. “Doesn’t get any better’n this – the perfect union of indulgence and satisfaction.”

Doyle stared at him in disbelief. “You keep that up and I’m going to have to get me a new partner.”

“What’re you on about now, Doyle?” Bodie was not going to let Doyle spoil this moment.

“That!” Doyle shook his head resignedly, pointing at Bodie’s hand. “Sad to see the epitome of tall, dark and beautiful become a victim of such a reprehensible addiction.”

“Been peeking at the thesaurus again, have we?” Bodie rolled his eyes. “And what’s it matter to you, what I indulge in.” Bodie could feel his patience slipping.

“ ‘s my back you’re supposed to be watching, innit? Need you in top form – not mooning over your next fix. That stuff will slow you down and then who will be paying the price?”

Bodie raised and waved two fingers at his partner.

Doyle swallowed a smirk and said with mock seriousness, “It’s disturbing, you see, to watch you give in so easily to such a self-destructive craving.”

“Christ sakes, Ray! It’s only a sodding Swiss roll. How bad can one slice be? You could suck the fun out of a sunny day in Brighton.”

Doyle looked Bodie and waggled his eyebrows. 

Bodie bit back the expected response. Apparently he wasn’t the only one with an addiction.

Doyle turned his attention to the number of slices remaining on the plate. “This obsession seems to hinder your ability to count as well.”

Bodie launched himself from his chair, sweet weapon in hand and made the ultimate sacrifice. The last slice of Swiss roll now decorated the side of Doyle’s face. Bodie stepped in close and used his tongue to gently clean the battered cheek bone.

“Bodie, you great clown!”

“Waste not; want not – advice from me mum that is.” He scooped a bit of cream filling onto a finger and traced Doyle’s lips with it. He covered the sugar coated mouth with his own and shared the taste.

Needing to breathe, Doyle broke the kiss and licked his own lips invitingly. He smiled amorously at Bodie. “I’ll buy you another one.”


End file.
